


Shrinking Experimenting

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Consensual, F/F, F/M, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shameless Smut, Shrinking, Shrunken, Smut, shrunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Kenny and his sister creates a shrinking device.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrinking Experimenting

So it was like how any other day that the members of Big and Rich would spend during the time off from doing shows across the country. The boys were relaxing at their house not doing much, John was watching reruns of football games on ESPN while Kenny was in his workshop in the garage tinkering with a little device he was putting together almost absent mindedly. His sister Charlene was visiting and was helping Kenny think off what exactly he should make. He was smart and creative so of course he wanted to make something that was different, something that hasn't really been done before. He wanted to make a seemingly implausible thing a reality.

"A time machine device perhaps," Charlene suggested, but Kenny shook his head and dismissed it.

"Too complicated and not up for it at the moment. Besides we only got a two week break before we go on a big tour," He said honestly as he brainstormed some more as he looked down at the little gadget on the table, leaning in from his chair a little bit. He then had a look of realization on his face and looked at Charlene.

"How about a shrinking device? We can get it done in two hours if we work together," Kenny saud, knowing his sister was just as smart with this stuff as he was. Plus they had nothing better to do that day so they figure why not? Plus Kenny had the perfect test subject in mind to try it on, "And we can test this on John...provided we tell him of course." Kenny added with a smile. Charlene smiled back, please with the idea as this was all very interesting to her. It was obviouse to tell that Kenny shared the same sentiment, otherwise he wouldn't been the one to bring it up in the first place.

"We can have some fun with this alright," Kenny mused as Charlene took a seat next to Kenny and helped him put it together. Kenny was admittedly fascinated with this as well especially since its gonna involve his favorite cowboy from Texas. Of course he was gonna let John know whats up as that would be the morally right thing to do, he wasn't gonna be a dick about it. He did felt a temptation though to just spring this on him and watch him be surprise as he loses inch after inch.

The image in his mind was enough to send him into a love filled daze in his own world. The thought was so tantalizing and arousing he didn't realize he was daydreaming until Charlene nudged him on the shoulder and reminded him to stay focus. Kenny stammered and nodded after clearing his throat a bit and tried his best to hide the erection that was now forming inside his pants. 

Soon the device was finished, it wasn't perfect by any means, it was more of a prototype than a finished product, but hopefully it would yield the results they wanted. It didn't have too many frills to it, just a couple of buttons to instigate the beam that'll start the slow shrinking process and the other to restore the height. Charlene and Kenny debated for a couple of minutes of whether or not to have John come over here or just go over where he was. They settled on the latter and both walked into the house to find John in the kitchen getting a beer.

Right now they just wanted to see if it would work at all, they weren't worrying about getting a chance to fondle a tiny John, though the idea was tempting. It was easily suppressed however and put in the back of the minds, they didn't want to do anything that was against their nature and hurt John. They would never do that.

"Hey John," Kenny said with an unassuming smile. John turned around to face the Alphin siblings with the same kind of happy and relaxed attitude, "Hey Kenny. What have you guys been doing in the garage anyways?" 

Kenny fiddled with the device in his hands for a second before showing it to John, "We've been making this, its a shrinking device."

"Oh really? So you guys were bored enough to make shrinking a reality huh," John quipped with a light laugh which turned into a smile as he faced the two. He was surprise, but at the same time not because he knew how smart Kenny abd sister was. If anyone can create a working shrinking device it would be them. He was just a little skeptical of it actually working as it would probably be breaking a few laws of physics he imagined.

"Yep we were haha, and now we want to test it," Kenny said honestly.

"Yeah so we were wondering if you wanted to be the test subject so to speak," added Charlene.

John just looked at the two for a few seconds then realized something, "Will it actually work? Have you guys tested it out on an inanimate object first?"

"We hope so and no we haven't," Kenny admitted. John did raise a good point there, they should be doing this with baby steps instead of trying it first on a living being. They should try it out on something like say a chair or something before they move on to human being, "That's a good idea to do so."

Kenny looked around the room then settled on the table in front of John. He pointed the device and to the three's astonishment it actually worked! Kenny felt elated and his eyes widen in excitement while John was still reeling in what just happen. Now he was kinda curious if it would work on a human being, plus seeing things at a smaller size would be interesting he thought.   
Only one crucial question though.

"You can restore the height right?"

"Hopefully," Kenny said as he tried the restore button and it went smootly. From there the three decided to try it a couple of more times on random rocks found outside. They figured that wiuld be the best as there was a good possibility that it won't work consistenly given it was pretty much in beta testing so to speak. It also helped add to the whole experince that it was a bright and sunny summer day. The three were laughing and taking turns. After a while though Charlene had to leave to go back to her house and the boys were left staring at each other sorta awkwardly after waving goodbye at the gate. 

A minute of silence passed between the two before Kenny got the bright idea to try the device on his truck in the driveway, shrinking it noticeably down, "Well that worked, now all it needs a driver...." Kenny mused as he looking at John playfully with the device pointing at him.

"Oh no thats ok Kenny its your truck so you can do it."

"Nah," Kenny said as he pushed the button and John suddenly felt a tingling sensation pulling him down on all of his sides, "More fun this way, plus its all for science." 

Kenny put the device in his shirt pocket as he walked up to John. He always thought John looked cute and adorable, but those qualities seemed to be exemplified a bit now that he was eye leveled with his chest.

John yelped in surprise, closing his eyes as he felt himself shrinking a bit, "Ack Kenny..." John opened his eyes to find Kenny a little taller now then he was before, prompting him to take a look around before looking back at Kenny.

"Facinating getting smaller isn't it? Now why don't you get in the truck and see if it still works," Kenny said with a smile as he gestured towards the truck.

John pondered for a second before nodding a bit, "Yeah I suppose...alright."

The smaller man got into the truck and turned on the ignition. The truck started smoothly abd the both could conclude that the process of shrinking doesn't seem to cause any malfunction to occure. John drove the truck forward a bit before he parked it and got out, walking up to Kenny.

"That was successfull," Kenny noted as he looked down at John, "God....he looked so adorable and positively arousing..." Kenny thought to himself as he got the urge to shrink him again, feeling the erection starting up again.

"You know now I kinda want to see how far this thing can shrink something down too....you want to be shrunken down some more? I'm just curious to see just how cute you'll look. Not that you don't look cute now but...ya know," Kenny said with a soft smirk, holding up his chin with his fingers as John blushed a shade of red. It was no secret between the two really that they had feelings for each other. They always have since for a few years at least.

"Alright, but I get a chance at shrinking you too," John replied. Kenny agreed that that was a fair deal and decided for them to head inside before doing anymore shrinking. They didn't want to run the risk of anyone noticing. 

John only got a few paces inside when he felt the sensation again and he stopped in place until it stopped. He was up to Kenny's waist by now and can be easily be picked up, which is what Kenny did (gently mind you, he wasn't an ass about it or anything).

"Even at this height you're still heavy," Kenny joked with a smile as he took John over to the bar that he had in his house. He sat him down on the counter and caressed the smaller man's face as he looked into his blue eyes before leaning in to steal a gentle kiss from John.

"Hmm I love your giant kisses," John mused with a chuckle as he glanced up at the eyes of the seemingly taller blond before feeling a hand pressing up the crotch area of his jeans. John closed his eyes and started moaning as Kenny pulled out the device again and slowly shrunk him again at the same time he was rubbing John's crotch. John could feel himself getting into this as he felt the fingers getting bigger and pleaded Kenny to not stop when he felt Kenny pulling away while setting the device down on the counter, "Oh fuck Kenny....take me...."

"Patience little cowboy," Kenny said as he looked at John for a second before taking off his cowboy hat and pushing him gently down on the counter. He then slowly unzipped his pants, "So hows the view down there John?"

"Oh about the same except for a certain farmboy who somehow turned giant," John quipped, laughing lightly before moaning suddenly as Kenny pulled off his pants down to his ankles and pressed up agaisnt John's noticible erection. They both could tell either one was enjoying this a lot. Kenny then proceeded to pick up John with both hands with ease and put him on his feet. Kenny ran two fingers over his lime so to speak and gave them a squeeze as he leaned in closer and spoke in a rugged, but sultry voice.

"I want you to take off the rest off your clothes and get naked," Kenny instructed as he grabbed the device and sat in the chair in front of John. John's eyes widen a bit thought as he felt a little hestitant to get naked. He can trust Kenny no doubt about that, but he was always a bit self concious.

"N...naked? You want me to take off my clothes...." 

"Yes, relax little one there's no one here but us."

"But won't the security cameras pick this up? I don't want this to filmed."

"Oh you worry too much my dear John, I'm not planning on recording this, I wouldn't do that to you without your permission," Kenny started as he pressed the button and watched John lose a few more inches to around a little under two feet, "This will be a Big and Rich secret. Now take them off before I shrink you again."

John nodded and took off his shirt and slipped off his pants. John ended up awkwardly covering his legs as Kenny chuckled and told him to open his legs more. He did and Kenny proceeded to lightly scratch his dick, causing John to moan, "Lets make this interesting and shrink you down to doll size," Kenny suggested as he carefully ran a finger over John's nipples and giving them a gentle squeeze. 

Kenny took his finger away and aimed the device at John, "Down you go..." he said as John felt the tugging, tingling feeling as he watched his best and closest friend in the universe get taller before him. Before too long the sensation stopped and he felt a giant finger press up in his private area, pulling him up to his toes, "You look so cute, I have my own tiny John now."

John held on with his hands on Kenny's finger as Kenny wrapped his other hand around John's waist and picked him up with ease. Kenny then ran a finger down his face and body, stopping short of his crotch in order to tease him lightly on the edge and make him frustrated. He didn't help much also when he prodded John's legs apart with his free hand and lightly touching his dick before pulling away. Kenny closed his hand carefully around John before walking out of the bar.

"Ken...Kenny where are we going," John asked as he was gripping the giant hand around him for support.

"To get the tape from the garage, I'm gonna bind you up and render you completely helpless and you have to wait until I tell you to cum."

"Kenny," John started but was cut off by his moans due to Kenny gently squeezing him. He walked into his workshop and started rummaging around looking for some black tape before he found it one of the drawers. He then walked back to the bar and took a seat before gently laying John down on his back and held him down while binding his arms and legs down. 

John couldn't help but squirm a little bit when Kenny was done, he could feel that Kenny put the tape on there good, making him feel weak and at the mercy of the older Virginian. Said Virginian ran a finger gently down John's little body, eventually going doen his dick which caused John to arch his body a bit and moan. John was feeling like he was in the brink of climaxing as Kenny squeezed his length gently and rubbed his thumb over. 

"Can...oh...can I cum now Big Kenny?" 

Kenny smiled and chuckled as he pressed a finger to a nipple while stroking him, "Not yet,"

"Kenneth..." John moaned out.

"You know its too bad Charlene had to go home early, I think she would've enjoy this," Kenny said as he squeezed John's side a bit, "Hmm imagine not one giant fondliing you but two....you know what I think we should surprise her."

John's eyes then widen and he started feeling a bit self concious again, "No its fine, this is fine Kenny."

"Oh? I thought you were enjoying this?"

"I am, very much so knowing its you but...." John was cut off by another moan escaping his throat as Kenny was stroaking and gently squeezing his dick.

Kenny smiled then leaned down to start sucking on him, the moans he was hearing causing him to feel hot all over. John was moaning Kenny's name every which way to Sunday as he felt Kenny's strong tongue licking him. Before long he felt himself being brought over and he ended up moaning Kenny's real name loudly as he arched his head back. Kenny pulled away and looked down at John who was regaining his breath in a state of bliss.

Kenny took off the tape before holding John down with one finger as Kenny shrunk him down more for him to fit in his pocket. Kenny picked up John to his face before placing him in his shirt pocket, "Alright lets go surprise my sister."

Kenny turned around to walk out of the house and to the car. Before too long they found themselfs at her house and John was peaking up from the pocket as Kenny knocked on the door. He suddenly got a wave of nerves going through his body when he saw her at the door, deciding to hide in the pocket before Kenny grabbed him and brought him out.

"I want to show you something, the device works well on other humans," Kenny said as Charlene exclaimed over how cute John looked.

"Oh my god John looks so adorable, I bet one can have fun with this," Charlene said as she ran a finger through John's hair, "I see he is naked."

"Yep that he is, I figure I can't let you out on the fun," Kenny stated as he then looked at John, "Don't you agree my tiny cowboy?" 

Kenny teased him as he made his response, "Yes but Kenny....ah...." Kenny chuckled as he and his sister walked inside to the living room and placed him down on the floor where he tried to cover himself up as he looked up at the two giants.

"So one question, does the restore button still work?"

"Yes should be," Kenny said, taking the device and growing John until he was up to Kenny's crotch area. Charlene watched with amazement as he grew in size.

"Wow...this is so tempting I just...I just want to explore him more," Charlene admitted as John looked up at the Alphin siblings, still holding his hands to cover his privates. 

Kenny then gently pried his arms away and held them above his head, "You don't mind do you John?"

"No...no but.." John moaned, trying to keep his legs close to no avail due to Charlene prying them apart out before she gripped his nuts and started stroking them as well as teasing the skin around. She did enjoyed hearing his moans just as much as her brother did, making her feel aroused as well.

"May I have a turn at shrinking him?"

Kenny nodded and handed the device over, "Be my guest big sis."

Charlene pointed the device at John and pressed the button. She could see John slowly getting smaller, the sensation causing him to stumple on his feet a bit which was remedied by Kenny kneelimg down and holding him in place. Soon John was around 2 feet which she stopped to kneel down and take a look, "It feels like we're in control now huh Ken,"

"Yeah it does, doesn't it?'

"Want to make this more fun Kenny? I propose little John has to not satisfy himself or cum unless we tell him too."

Kenny smiled at the idea and glanced down at John before turning him around and lifting his chin up, "You hear that....its just like before, no cumming until either me or Charlene telks you to," Kenny chuckled before he stood up.

"Also you have to listen to us little one," Charlene said as she too got up. Kenny proceeded to pick up John and walk over to the couch where he sat and placed John down in the space between his legs. John can feel Kenny's erection through his jeans in his back. 

Kenny started to stroke him and lightly scratch his balls as Charlene reached over with a finger and stroked his nipple, "Ken...Kenny...oh...just take me please oh," John moaned.

"Ah not just yet John," Kenny said as he motioned to Charlene to shrink him some more while Kenny kept his hand over John's crotch. Charlene shrunk him to a foot and a half before Kenny picked him up as they both stood up.

"Please just fuck me man..." John pleaded as he was placed down on the living room table, "I can't this shit any longer...I need..."

"Satisfaction? We know little John," Kenny said, gently squeezing his dick while Charlene teased the sensitive skin. Kenny paused just then to look at his sister, "You know I don't think John is small enough don't you think?"

"Yeah I agree, he should be smaller. It'll be scientifically interesting," She replied, holding the device again.

"Actually I'm good with this height." John tried to say, but then he felt the sensation and watched again as the siblings got taller before him. 

"Nonsense you're cuter this way," Charlene said, picking up John easily with her hand and leaning back into the couch. Kenny ran a finger over his ass while Charlene prodded his legs open and gently stoked him, stopping short of bringing him over. Charlene instead brought him up to her lips to kiss him down his stomach to his lenght where she started sucking him off. 

Kenny meanwhile had slipped his hand inside his pants as he was watching the whole thing, it was turning him on and he wanted to cum all over John so after Charlene sucked him off he had her put him down in the table. Kenny stood up and unzipped his pants, bringing his dick out and started masturbating. 

"Kenny what are you doing?...Ken....oh....oh god..." John moaned as he felt a blast of warm cum covering most of his body. John took a few breaths as he was gently picked up and Kenny started to lick the cum clean off of him. After a minute he held the dollsize singer in front of him and Charlene.

"What should we do now with our little one..." Kenny wondered as he and his sister walked over to the kitchen counter and he placed John on top of the counter. Charlene pressed and ran her finger down gently on his dick as she heard Kenny, "We could just restore his height."

Charlene picked up John while she walked closer to Kenny, "Yeah we could, did you bring his clothes over here?"

"No, back at my place," Kenny explained as he held John's legs open and lightly patted his crotch.

"I kinda want to try shrinking someone else," Charlene admitted, caressing John's face with a finger, "Hold them in my hand as I explore them."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I'm gonna tinker with this and see what else I can do with this," Kenny took John from Charlene and shrunk him down some more to fit in his pocket before saying his goodbye and leaving.

A few days later Kenny called Charlene over, telling her that he modified the shrinking device to have a set timer on how slow the shrinking process would take to reach a predetermined height. He wanted to test it it out on someone so he called Gretchen over who agree to give shrinking a try. 

She was currently in the living room admiring what Kenny did with the device while John was in the bar area going over everything with Gretchen, assuring her that nothing will go wrong.

"Kenny successfully restore my height so he should restore yours with no problem at all."

Gretchen thought for a second, "Well it still sounds kinda crazy, but I'm curious at the same time." 

"Yeah I know what you mean," John said, catching a glimpse of the Alphin siblings walking into the room from the corner of his eye. Kenny pointed the device at Gretchen and pressed the button as he playfully smiled, "But don't worry you'll be safe."

"Alright so when do we start..." Gretchen asked just as she started feeling a tugging sensation pulling her down as John chuckled. 

"Right now. Get up Gretchen," John instructed and she did so, walking over with John to where Kenny and Charlene were. They had set the timer to shrink 3 inches every ten minutes to 7 inches, "Your clothes will be shrinking with you....which would make it all the funner for us really."

"Oh I can imagine."

Kenny suggested they watch something on tv while they wait for Gretchen to shrink down some. That hasn't stop them though from slipping their hands down her pants and teasing her, causing her moan. Charlene was stroking her slowly when she felt her shrinking 20 minutes later, "You ever imagine whats it like to doll size?"

Gretchen looked at Charlene, "No, can't say that I have."

"Well you're gonna find out soon enough," She replied, teasing her for a few more minutes before she took her hand out much to Gretchen's dismay as that left her wanting more. She wanted to satisfy herself and she almost made it in, but Kenny had caught her and took her hand out.

"No little one, only we can bring you off and you mustn't cum until otherwise," Kenny said as lifted her chin to him, another wave of shrinking overtaking her,"If I did my math correctly, you are now 4'5"....why don't we make this a little more fun and put a blindfold on you,"

Kenny led Gretchen off the couch to take her shirt off before putting the blindfold on. Charlene and John couldn't help but notice the black bra she had on, "You're looking mighty cute there Gretch," He complimented her as Charlene led Gretchen over to the middle of the living room before kneeling down and putting her hands over her breasts.

"Thanks John...oh..." Gretchen moaned as John took off her pants and put a hand over her panties, rubbing the material up agsinst her skin when he felt her shrinking again, "John...either three of you just fuck me already...I can't take it anymore."

John took his hand away and chuckled, he and the other two were now on their knees surrounding Gretchen. Kenny brought a delicate finger down her stomach until he got a grip on the edge of her panties and pulled them towards him, causing Gretchen to walk forward a bit. Charlene gripped her shoulders to hold her in place as Kenny took the underwear off and began running two fingers lightly over her now moist skin, "Hmm wet aren't we?"

Kenny then entered a finger inside her vagina and started stroking while Charlene unhooked her bra and took it off before touching the side of her breast. Gretchen finally climaxed just as she felt herself shrinking yet again. Her eyes eyes widening from behing the blindfold as she moaned loudly.

"How small am I right now?"

"4 foot 2," Kenny replied while John gently grabbed Gretchen and put him in his lap. He put an arm around her waist while slipping his hand over her crotch and started stroking. Charlene and Kenny gently ran a finger over a breast and gently squeezed her nipples. Gretchen moaned in pleasure as she felt weak against the hands that was feeling her all over. She then felt herself being propped up to her feet after feeling weight being lifted off, she assumed they pulled away. 

The three stood up and Kenny took her arms and held them above her hand, pulling her up to her toes while John and his sister fondled her. John patting the skin teasingly before lightly scratching with his nails, causing her to moan loudly, "Oh...oh god fuck!"

Kenny kept his held onto her as she shrank again before he remove the blindfold, rendering her speechless at the sight of her friends now being way taller then she was, "Oh my god you guys are huge....pardon for stating the obvious."

Kenny chuckled, "Well that what shrinking is."

"Wait until you're dollsize," Charlene chimed in as she pressed a finger against her breast. 

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Gretchen asked after silence filled the air for a few seconds.

"Yes actually," Kenny started and pointed towards the stairs, "Get to the bedroom before you shrink again."

Gretchen nodded and started to walk towards the steps. She only got halfway when the door open to reveal Christiev who stopped by to dropped off a book for Kenny. She quickly noticed Gretchen standing naked, who by now was feeling a bit awkward now, before she looked up at Kenny. She knew about the device he and Charlene made, "You're testing the shrinking device thing again?"

"Yep, slow shrinking on a set timer and its working fabulously as you can see," Kenny said as Christiev looked at her with awe and curiosity. She put her stuff down and got on her knees in front of the shrunken singer and ran a finger experimentally over her body. 

Gretchen moaned softly and felt less in control now there were four giant looking people around her. She stumbled back a little bit but Kenny grabbed her from behind and held her sides in place, "So tell me how the view down there little one?"

"Different thats for sure," Gretchen said, laughing lightly, "Everything is bigger."

Christiev nodded and ran her finger down her leg and the up to her crotch, "Open your legs please or would you rather me do it," Christiev asked casually with a grin as she easily opened her legs and slipped her hand in. She had told Kenny earlier how the thought of shrinking someone was arousing and interesting to her. Gretchen moaned as she felt a strong hand stroking her before feeling two big fingers enter her. 

Kenny massaged her breasts with his thumb while Christiev kept stroking slowly. The waves of pleasure was washing over Gretchen as she could feel she was in the brink of another orgasm. She could feel the finger getting bigger inside of her as she shrunk another 3 inches, "How small is she shrinking to," Christiev asked.

"7 inches," Kenny replied, picking her up easily as they both stood up, "Would you like to join in on the fun? We were all headed up to the bedroom."

"Sure I'll love too."

"Great," Kenny said. The four went up the steps and Kenny placed Gretchen down on the top step and told her to walk to the bedroom. Not before he stroked her for a few seconds thought. Kenny had on an amused smile as he watched Gretchen stumple a bit due to feeling stimulated towards the room. He grabbed the device and handed it over to Christiev, "Why don't you try shrinking her another few additional inches."

Christiev took up on the offer and looked at the device before aiming at Gretchen and pressing the button, causing her to stumble a bit down to her knees. Gretchen was now at 28 inches and got up as the others walked into the bedroom and she was picked up by Charlene and carried over to the bed. Christiev went ahead and searched for a vibrator they can use on her while Charlene and John gently held her down on the bed. Gretchen could feel almost no control against the their strength. She felt helpless, safe and secure, but helpless in terms of strength.

Kenny could hear her moaning as he pried her legs apart and started sucking at her wet crotch, licking it, then inserting his tongue inside which made Gretchen arch her back and moan loud. Kenny kept licking even as Gretchen shrunk down to 25 inches. He then pulled out to look down at Gretchen just has she was about to loose it, leading her to plead for anyone of them to bring her over the edge. Kenny just responded by lightly brushing her hair before he got off the bed and stood up. Christiev has now came over with the vibrator.

Gretchen's eyes widen a bit when she saw what Christiev had, "You really think that can fit inside me?!" 

"Yes after we modify it a bit," She said shrinking it down before looking at the others, "So who wants to use it on her?"

"I can," Charlene said and she was given the sex toy. John pinned Gretchen's arms down while Christiev held her legs. Kenny patted her head as Charlene inserted the vibrator inside of her until she moaned in ecstatic bliss when she orgasm. She laid on top of the bed in a blissful state when she herself being shrunk again. Kenny had decided to speed up the process and shrink her down to dollsize. 

"Awww she looks so cute," Christiev exclaimed as she easily used a finger tip to hold her in place when Gretchen tried to sit up. She squeezed her breasts together gently before pulling away and John gently picking her up. 

"You certainly look like a barbie doll now," John joked as he pressed a thumb on her nipple and rubbed it. Gretchen was about to say something when she felt a strong finger from Charlene lightly stroking her crotch from behind and proceeded to moan. Kenny then gently took Gretchen from John and held her to his face. He just smiled and gently stroked her before bringing her crotch to his lips and started to suck her off. After Gretchen climaxed, she was placed down on the ground and felt her breast being squeezed before Kenny stood back up.

"Ready to have your height restored Gretchen?"

Gretchen nodded, "Yeah, can't really make music at this height," She joked as Kenny chuckled and brought her back to normal.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah I did actually, probably helped that it was you guys though. I wouldn't mind doing this again, it was a hell of a time you can say," Gretchen said with truth in her voice. 

Kenny agreed, nodding ok and it was at that point that the girls had to leave. Kenny went downstairs to get and restore Gretchen's clothes back to normal for her while John watched the other girls leave in their cars. He turned around and noticed Kenny had placed the device on the couch. He stared at it for a second realizing now was his chance if he wanted to put a little surprise on Kenny. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed the device, set it up and snuck upstairs to where Kenny was in the bedroom putting the vibrator away and then checking his phone, his back facing John. 

It was a good thing in this case that Kenny tended to get distracted easily, he likely won't notice the change right off the bat, but he would soon afterward. John pointed the device at him and made his shot, Gretchen walking by while he was doing so and caught on quick so she didn't really say anything, just gave him a knowing look and silently left, telling Kenny to say she said goodbye. John nodded and followed her down to head to the couch. 

John turned on the tv and switch to the news to check up on what's going, a few minutes later he heard Kenny walking down the steps and headed for the kitchen. He stood up and followed Kenny, already seeing that it was working perfectly as Kenny was his height now, "Hey Kenny, do me a favor and turn around."

Kenny did just that and was surprised that he was eye leveled with John now. It only took him a vew seconds to connect the dots, "You...you use the device on me.." 

John smirked and took him into his arms before holding his face in his hands, "Told you I'll get you back," He said as he watched Kenny shrink down a few more inches. John slipped a hand down into his pants and gently touched his crotch as he gave him another kiss.

"John...." He moaned in between kisses, "How fast am I shrinking?"

"Oh lets just say you're going to be my little Ken doll soon," John smiled knowingly as he watched Kenny shrink to his chest level after having gently pushed him up agaisnt the refridgerator, "I sure am enjoying this shrinking stuff Kenny."

"So am I," Kenny said, he was looking forward to being fondle by his not so secret lover. John ran his fingers through his hair while leaning down to kiss Kenny as opposed to up. It was a nice change John thought as he rubbed Kenny's crotch slowly, scratching his balls with his nails. He then pulled his hand out and pressed a hand on his jeans against his crotch. 

"You know what would be fun Ken?"

"What? Oh..." John was still 

"I control your height for the next few days..." John suggested as he brought out the device again, "This really does make everything so much interesting."

"Wha....but John...." Kenny started to protest a bit, but was cut off when he saw the world get bigger around him. He saw himself shrink down to John's crotch level, "We got that photoshoot in a couple of days."

John pressed a hand against his jeans, causing him to let out a moan, "I'll just reshrink you," John said before picking him up and moving him over to the couch and setting him down between his legs, "Don't worry little Ken I won't keep you shrunk forever...that'll be plain stupid, but you sure are cute small."

Kenny moaned when he felt a hand slipping inside and squeezing his dick. He then pulled out his hand and decided to go to the bar area and prop him up on the counter. Kenny was already feeling powerless against the strenght of his pretty much by now boyfriend as he was picked up by his armpits. Which was pretty arousing he realized. John also took off his shirt just before the older man shrunk down a few more inches. 

John got behind the counter and motion at Kenny to stand up, "Take off your pants Kenny," He instructed, running a finger on his chest and pressing a nipple, "Or do you want me to do it?

"I...uhh...oh," Kenny moaned, looking at the big blues eyes John had. The taller cowboy just grinned and unzipped his pants, "I take it you want me do it little one?"

"No...I can do it,"

John pulled the jeans and boxers down and pressed his thumb on his dick, chuckling, "Too late I already did. Now step out," John instructed. Kenny heeded what he said and immediately felt two giant fingers lightly squeezing and caressing his nuts. Kenny then suddenly noticed the world getting again and John seemingly become more of a giant. John gently applied pressure to his crotch as he slowly shrunk to a little under the 2 feet mark. 

John gave another gentle squeeze before he went to get out a glass and a bottle of Crown. He can tell Kenny was watching with curious eyes before realizing what he going to do a few seconds later, "You're going to cover me in Crown?"

"And lick you off? Yes," John looked at Kenny with a soft laugh. He knew Kenny would connect the dots right away, "I'm also going to bind you up."

John started to stroke him just as the last round of shrinking started. Kenny moaned as he felt a strong hand around his waist and being whisked up to eye level as he felt the tugging sensation, pulling him down to 6 inches. Kenny now felt helpless and weak just as John did the other day. He felt two strong fingers open up his legs and stroking him, leaving Kenny wanting more when he pulled away and brought him over the glass.

"Ready to be dunk into Crown little Kenny?"

John wasn't really expecting an answer as he was going to dunk him in anyway. He lower Kenny slowly into the liquid and then pulling him out a few seconds later. John proceeded to kiss him and lick him all over, saving the best part for last, sucking his dick. Kenny moaned loudly as he took him in, sucking and licking all over with his tongue until Kenny cummed. John swallowed and smiled at Kenny. He finished the glass before running a finger over a nipple as he walked out of the room. 

He walked upstairs to the bedroom where he placed Kenny on the bed. John pulled down his jeans and laid on the bed as he picked up Kenny in his hand, "Ok my little Kenneth, I would like you to pleasure me."

John placed him down in between his legs and Kenny got to work licking and rubbing his seemingly giant dick with his tiny hands. It must've been working because he could hear his loud moaning as he was gripping the sheets. A minute or so later he felt John's seed squirting into, knocking him down as John panted to regain his breath. Kenny too took a breath or two before he felt a hand picking him up, "I need to clean you up don't I Kenny?"

John chuckled as he ran finger down his body and licking off the cum that covered Kenny, "Hmm you taste good there my little Virginian," John commented as he placed Kenny on the bed and grew him to two feet.

"Thanks," Kenny replied, getting up to his feet right before John put a hand underneath his crotch and started stroking again. He stroked for a minute before picking him up into his arm.

"Ok lets get you dressed, I'm gonna keep you shrunk until we start our next tour," John stated, gently caressing his face.

"That's...that's 8 days from now John."

John smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I know, we're gonna have fun," John smiled as he walked out of the room.


End file.
